Resucitando a un amor
by Yuhime Aiko Uchiha
Summary: kiaaa mi primer fics de Shaman King, espero les guste es un YohxAnnaYoh no esta, Anna lo busca, Hao lo tiene ¿¡¡¡ESTA MUERTO? fic terminado cap. 2 arriba
1. ¿Yoh donde estas?

Hola, los personajes de Shaman King lamentablemente nu me pertenecen

**Len:** Como te gustaria

**-Len no seas asi conmigo**

**Horo:** dejalo el es asi

**Yoh:** es su forma de ser n.n

**Len:** callense, yoh deja de reirte como idiota

**Yoh:** jijiijn.n

**Horo y Len**: ¬¬

**- jijijiji n.n como sea dejemos que sigan peleando y nosotros vamos al fics**

**Capi 1. "¿Yoh donde estas?"**

Yoh!- grito la voz de una mujer desde la cocina, al parecer estaba muy enojada.

La chica rubia y de vestiduras negras, desesperada ya que su prometido no llegaba fue a buscarlo a su habitación, cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarla totalmente vacía y el fotón en completo desorden, algo iba mal, ella lo presentía, recorrió toda la pensión y de su prometido ni rastros, se le vino a la mente una idea, o mas bien una persona, su mejor amigo, Manta Oyamada.

La rubia fue con paso seguro al teléfono, y digito de forma nerviosa el número de Manta.

Aló- se escucho la voz del pequeño amigo de Yoh, Manta

Aló Manta- dijo tratando de que su voz sonara tan fría como siempre, pero no lo logro.

Anna ¿te sucede algo malo?- pregunto Manta presintiendo que algo habia pasado, en otras palabras, La joven Itako jamás nunca demostraba su preocupación

Manta – dijo ya rindiéndose de cambiar su tono de voz- Yoh esta contigo?- pregunto esta rogando a todos los espíritus de que fuera así

No Anna ¿Por qué? – dijo Manta

Maldición- susurro Anna Kyoyama, colgando el teléfono

Fue al Jardín y se coloco en posición que siempre ocupaba para realizar un hechizo (hay si han visto la serie me entenderán xD),

"Espíritus del bien acudan a mi llamado"- dijo con firmeza, su rosario tembló y un espíritu muy poco nítido apareció en frente de ella- dime donde esta Yoh Asakura

Señora Anna, el Señor Hao se lo llevó- dijo el espíritu desapareciendo

Maldito Imbesil- dijo Anna saliendo de la pensión con su rosario en la mano, y solo guiándose por su corazón

Corría y Corría hasta que llego a un claro, por como era Físicamente, le recordó el lugar en donde Yoh, fue probado por Silver al comenzar el torneo de Shamanes. Camino insegura, mas adelante dos figuras corpóreas se divisaron, a su vez un espíritu conocido para ella estaba atrapado, en lo que parecía ser una trampa especial.

Amidamaru- susurro Anna, desvió la mirada del espíritu para fijarse en las dos personas, una de ella se encontraba de pie tras lo que parecía ser una mesa de piedra, dicha persona era de cabellos Largos y negros, idéntico al chico que se encontraba inconciente sobre la piedra, solo que este era de cabello corto y usaba en su cabeza unos audífonos grandes de color naranja

YOH! – grito Anna

No sacas nada con gritarle-dijo un sonriente Hao- el esta MUERTO

Anna no reacciono, esas palabras, esa frase fue como un balde de agua fría para ella, habia quedado estática ante las palabras del mayor de los Asakura

imposible – articulo la Itako

No lo es – le contradijo Hao

Anna miraba el lugar buscando que la misma naturaleza le dijera que su amado prometido estaba vivo, lo único que pudo ver, fue a Harusame incrustada en el piso y a Amidamaru cabizbajo.

Poco a poco sus lagrimas afloraron dejando marcas en su pálido rostro, apretó los puños con furia.

No lo puedo creer la gran y fría Itako Anna Kyoyama esta llorando por alguien insignificante- dijo Irónicamente Hao

CALLATE – gritó, alzando la cabeza – PORQUE?

Porque lo mate – dijo Hao- pues porque no quería competencia cuando se volviera a abrir el torneo de Shamanes, y porque no pueden haber dos Asakuras para ti

Eres un Imbesil- dijo Anna histérica- Yoh será el Próximo Shaman King, y yo….yo- "Tanto costaba decirlo, eran solo dos palabras" pensó Anna- Yo lo Amo solo a el

JAJAJAJA no sacas nada Anna el ya esta muerto- dijo Hao riendo

MENTIRA!- gritó tomando su rosario, el cual al instante se ilumino, Amidamaru se logro liberar y Anna hizo algo que jamás pensó que haría ( n/a: yo tampoco xD)- AMIDAMARU POSECION A ESTE ROSARIO!

Si señorita Anna- dijo Amidamaru posesionándose con el rosario

Pe…pe…pero que- dijo Hao impresionado, recibiendo el ataque de Anna a lo cual salio despavorido

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**hola a todos gracias por leer mi Fics, es el primero que hago de esta serie tan fantástica como es Shaman King, y espero que este fics sea tan buenísimo como la serie**

**Len:** no lo será

**-porque lo dices Len ¬¬**

**Len:** porque yo no aparezco

**Horo:** tonto, es porque yo no aparezco

-**dejen de palear quieren**

**Len:** quien esta peleando?

**Horo**: somos unos angelitos

-**si claro, siguen así llamare a Anna**

**Yoh:** nu la llames porfis

-**Yoh, no seas así es tu prometida y te quiere mucho n.n**

**Yoh:** lo se pero…..

-**Hola Anna ( muahahaha)**

**Yoh**: UPS…..jijijijij n.n

- **jajaja era mentira, bueno despídanse chicos**

**Len:** hasta la próxima, aunque no aparezca en el fics de esta niña ¬¬

- **¬¬ nadie me dice niña ok**

**Horo:** byeeee nos velmont

**Yoh:** adiós a todos y sigan leyendo los fics de Sabris

**- Adiós a todos y háganle caso a Yoh jijijijiji n.n hay ya se me pego**


	2. El Poder del Amor

Hola,vuelvo despues de muxo tiempo sin estar, pero aqui les traigo la segunda parte de este fics, le agradesco a todos los que me han escrito los reviews

**Len: **Ya era hora niña

**- te dije que no me digas niña!!!!!!**

**Yoh: **Traquilos!!!!

-** mejor a la historia ¬¬**

**Capitulo 2 : **** "El poder del Amor"**

Hao habia quedado boquiabierto al ver la posecion que hizo Anna, nunca se lo imagino solo habia atinado a decir

**- NO PUEDES!!!- **grito

**- CLARO QUE SI PUEDO!!!!- **Anna lanzo un ataque hacia Hao, el cual esquivo, pero el solo hecho de lo que ella pudo hacer lo dejo sorprendido y asustado, saliendo de hay y dejando a la joven Itako y al Joven Shaman Solos.

Anna Camino lentamente hacia la mesa de piedra donde se encontraba el supuesto cuerpo inerte del más joven de los Asakura, se sentó al costado de el y le acaricio su cara, Amidamaru se mantuvo al margen de la situación.

**- Tan difícil fue...-**comenzó la amarga agonía de despedirse del chico que sabia que no volvería y que la habia dejado completamente sola ( **n/a: voy a llorar!!!! T.T )**-** nunca lo pude decir, esperaba hacerlo pero ahora...te tengo muerto en mis brazos,   
**

La joven Itako habia comenzado a llorar mientras abrazaba a su querido prometido "**siempre pensé que algún día te diría mis sentimientos, sin importar dejar de lado mi crueldad, siempre lo guarde en mi interior por miedo a ti" la chica pensaba**

**- Siempre te ame Yoh Asakura- **susurro con los ojos cerrados y llenos de lagrimas- **desearia que me escucharas **

Las lagrimas de la chica llegaron a tocar la mejilla del joven, y quizás la ayuda de los dioses y su poder místico, o talvez el amor de la Itako o quizás que fuerza extraordinaria fue que la pequeña sintió moverse algo entre sus brazos.

**-También te amo mi pequeña itako- **

Un susurro rompio el silencio cruel, el chico que poco tiempo antes se encontraba muerto en los brazos de su prometida, ahora estaba con los ojos abiertos y tiernamente miraba a una sorprendida mujer que no sabia si era un sueño o una realidad.

**- Estas...estas vivo- **dijo alegremente Anna abrazando al malherido Yoh-** No me dejes nunca sola, sino yo te matare- **dijo con su tono frió

**-jijijijiji Annita nunca lo haré -** el chico se puso de pie y miro a Amidamaru quien lo miraba feliz.- **lo prometo**

Nuestra pareja camina hacia la pensión tranquilamente y felices. El tiempo habia pasado muy rápido, los chicos recordaban aquel momento como un mal sueño, como si nunca hubiera ocurrido, pero en el fondo de sus corazones sabían que si habia ocurrido, y que ese momento fue el día en el que ambos supieron los sentimientos del otro y que el amor podía hacer mucho.

**FIN**

**  
**

TERMINE!!!!

fue cortito pero dieron ganas de llorar!!!

**LEN: **llorona

**- insencible**

**Yoh: **annita en verdad me amas?????

**Anna: **¬//// ¬

**Horo: **me da miedo esa mirada

**TODOS: **miedoso

- **Gracias por leer!!!!! bye**


End file.
